moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandal Savage
Vandal Savage is a villainous character from DC Comics. Born over 50,000 years ago, he was originally a caveman who obtained immortality after being exposed to the radiation from a meteorite. No longer subject to age or disease, Savage would live on throughout the millennia, assuming many identities and committing countless atrocities. He claims to have been several of history's most notorious conquerors, or otherwise worked with them. In the modern era, Vandal continues to scheme and plot towards world domination, though largely out of habit as he has spent several lifetimes in pursuit of absolute power. He has fought against the Justice League several times. Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Vandal Savage (voiced by Jim Pirri) appears as one of two principle villains in this animated film (the other being Professor Zoom). This particular version of Savage is not entirely immortal; although he does not age or succumb to disease, he is not invulnerable and has had several brushes with death, most of which have occurred since the emergence of metahumans in the 21st century. After learning that Steel Maxum, the former Doctor Fate, has a magical item in his possession that allows its holder to ascend to Heaven regardless of their mortal transgressions, Vandal sent his daughter, Scandal, and her lover, Knockout, to steal this "Get Out of Hell Free" card from the Tower of Fate. After the card was secured, they then travelled to Gotham City and kidnapped Professor Pyg so that he could surgically implant the card into Vandal's body. Scandal and Knockout took Professor Pyg back to their apartment where they waited for Vandal to arrive. However, the Suicide Squad arrived at the apartment first and a battle ensued. Vandal's airship soon arrived and Savage had his men fire indiscriminately upon everyone in the apartment, save Professor Pyg. After seeing Deadshot hold the card, he ordered his men to cease fire, not wanting it to be used up at that moment. Savage then ordered Scandal to load Pyg on the ship, coldly shooting Knockout when she begged him to help her. Savage then offered the Squad a deal: surrender the card and he will spare their lives. Deadshot then threw the card at his feet, allowing Savage to obtain it. He then proceeded to order his men to shoot at the elevator, blowing it up with a rocket launcher. Attaining everything he needed, Savage and his men left for his complex, leaving Scandal behind and Knockout for dead. Upon arriving at his complex, Savage had Professor Pyg graft the "Get Out of Hell Free" card into his body in a way that it couldn't be removed without killing him. After the surgery was completed, he executed Pyg and prepared for the Suicide Squad to storm his complex. The remaining members of the Squad; Copperhead, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Harley Quinn, (Bronze Tiger was incapacitated due to injuries and Killer Frost allied with Zoom), proceeded to storm Savage's complex. Upon confronting Savage, Deadshot demanded where the card was. Savage, maintaining a calm demeanor, told them it was "in him," showing them the surgical scar. He then went on to explain that while he was immortal, he was not invulnerable and that the rise of metahumans prompted him to be prepared. After the explanation, Savage proceeded to incapacitate the entire Squad, utilizing a device that neurologically immobilized them. As Savage was preparing to execute the Squad, Zoom and his cohorts arrived, quickly incapacitating the immortal. Zoom then had Frost incapacitate Savage with her freezing abilities. Completely immobilized, Savage was helpless as Zoom used his phasing ability to remove the card from his body, resulting in his death. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Villains Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Superhumans Category:DC Characters Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Category:Immortals Category:Killers Category:Unnecessary Surgery